Not a Loud?
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: So there's a episode coming up called 'Not a Loud' I doubt it will be about Lincoln being adopted, but here's a fanfic about what everyone's first thought is anyway. One shot.


The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino.

I honestly think they just got banned from somewhere but it won't be the first bomb shell they've dropped. (Luna x Sam)

Lincoln was washing his hands after using the toilet, when he heard a sound from the vent in the floor. "Should we tell them?" The voice belonged to none-other than Lynn Sr, as the vent lead directly to his and Rita's bedroom. Lincoln dried his hands before crouching in front of the vent.

"No, some of the girls are still to young." Rita argued. They both spoke in hushed voices, as they tried to keep the discussion a secret. Tried. Lincoln heard metal open behind him, he turned around to see Lucy drop from the vent on the ceiling. She approached Lincoln and stood next to him, and they both faced the floor vent.

"They'll find out sooner or later, besides some of them already know." Lynn Sr debated. It wasn't a heated argument, but it was definitely a tense subject. Lana opened the bathroom door, preparing to take off her overalls. She saw Lucy and Lincoln face her and she left the overall straps alone as she quietly jogged over to them.

"I know, I know but..." Rita sighed. "... I just don't know how to break it to them, it's not exactly something you just say over dinner. Then it's a matter of how well they'll take it." She mentioned.

"I understand, but we need to tell them soon." Lynn Sr admitted.

They was a moment of silence before the siblings could hear their parents leave their room.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Lincoln admitted curiously.

"And right now I don't care, I need to pee!" Lana exclaimed as she pushed her older sibling out of the bathroom.

Lincoln rubbed his chin, as he walked to his room. Lincoln walked inside his room, and took a notepad out from his desk draw.

"Should we tell the others?" Lucy asked, startling her brother.

Lincoln shook his head. "If it's nothing, we'll be chewed up by them." Lincoln answered. "Let's find out what they was talking about first, before we get anyone else involved."

Just then Lana came into the room. "Hey Lincoln, I think we should grab Lucy and..." Lana cut herself off as she spotted them. "...oh, you're already here."

"First we need to figure out what they was talking about." Lincoln said as he sat down in his chair, and took a pen from his desk.

"How do we do that?" Lana asked.

"Let's start by looking at what they said to make some theories." Lincoln answered, as he turned his chair to face his desk, and placed the notepad on the desk, open to a empty page. Here's the key points I gathered from the conversation." Lincoln said as he bullet pointed some quotes in the top right corner of the page. They were.

 _"Some of the girls are still to young."_

 _"They'll find out sooner or later, besides some of them already know."_

 _"I just don't know how to break it to them ... a matter of how well they'll take it."_

"Someone might have passed away." Lucy suggested.

"Mmm, maybe. Lana are all the pets okay?" Lincoln responded.

"Yeah they're all fine." Lana answered.

"It could have been a human." Lucy suggested.

"I'll put it down." Lincoln said, before writing. _"Tragedy."_

"Oo, oo, oo, what if they did something embarrassing?" Lana suggested.

"Could be." Lincoln replied as he writes. _"Embarrassment."_

"Wait." Lincoln called out. "They never said what it is. So unless are parents are psychic, they must have something in their room, that brought the subject up in the first place." He realised.

"You want to sneak into their!?" Lana exclaimed in shock. "You'll be grounded for a year!"

"Only if he gets caught." Lucy commented.

"I won't get caught. Lucy's not the only one who can sneak around." Lincoln spoke confidently.

"I can still do it better." Lucy boasted.

"Which is why I want your help, and Lana I need you to be our lookout." Lincoln requested.

"I'll help." Lucy agreed.

"You can count on me." Lana answered with a salute.

 **Soon.**

The three siblings went downstairs, and sneaked to their parents room. Lincoln opens the door for Lucy to slip in, as Lincoln began to walk in, Lana grabs his arm. "What do I do if they show up?" She asks him.

"Warn us, and we'll hide." Lincoln said before walking in, and shutting the door behind him. Lincoln turned away from the door, too look at the room and Lucy. "Any idea where we should start?" He asked.

"Check under the bed, I'll check at the bottom of their wardrobe." Lucy responded.

Lincoln did as Lucy said and found a shoe box. Lincoln pulled the box out from under the bed. Lincoln opened and found some papers. He gasped when he read what it said.

Lucy heard Lincoln's gasp and put the jewellery box back in the wardrobe. "What did you find?" Lucy asked. Lincoln gave no response, as Lucy approached, and looked over his shoulder. "Gasp." Lucy says in shock.

"But I need your help making a mud castle!" Lana whined from the other side of the door.

"We're sorry Lana, but we don't have time." Rita answered.

Lucy dived under the bed. Lincoln was still frozen from what he read. When Lucy noticed this she took the box back under the bed which snapped him out of it. "Come on." Lucy whispered, while still sounding demanding. Lincoln slipped under the bed just in time.

Lynn Sr and Rita walked in their, and Lincoln and Lucy sneaked out, with Lucy taking the shoe box with her.

Lana immediately tried to question them, but Lucy put her hand over Lana's mouth. "Patience" Lucy ordered.

Lana licked Lucy's hand causing her automatically move her hand away. "Fine." Lana moaned. "Where's Lincoln?"

Lucy turned around to see that Lincoln had vanished. Lucy turned back to Lana and put her hands on Lana's shoulders, as well as drying her hand on her. "Can you keep a secret?" She asks.

"I'm Lana not Lola." Lana answers.

"I'm serious." Lucy says, as she shakes Lana. "If I tell you this you must agree to not tell another soul, living or dead. Unless Lincoln says otherwise."

"Ok, ok, shesh. It must be really bad to keep it this secret." Lana responds.

Lucy whispers in Lana's ear. "Lincoln's adopted."

Lana felt her heart drop, and a pit in her stomach. Lana stumbled back a little. "Ar-are you sure?" Lana stuttered.

Lucy didn't like it either, but she knew it was true. "The papers are in this shoe box." She answered. Lana made a grab for the box, but Lucy pulled it away from her. "Not here." Lucy hissed. Lucy lead Lana to the basement, once they was inside Lucy opened the box and took out some papers. Lincoln's adoption papers. Lucy handed them to Lana, as both of their hands shacked. Lana kept looking through the papers, as she struggled to come to terms with the fact she had been lied to for her whole life. Lucy was taking it better on the outside, on the inside she was just as lost.

"Do you think this is what they was talking about." Lana asked.

Lucy took a moment to think of a answer. "If it is then some of our older sisters should know. Come to think of it Lori would know anyway." She answers.

"Should we talk to her?" Lana asks.

"Yes." Lucy responds.

Lucy and Lana left the basement, with Lana still holding the papers. They walked into Lori and Leni's room, Lori was video calling Bobby on her bed. Lana hopped to see how Lucy always sneaked up on them, but they was caught as soon as they entered the room. "Let me guess, Lana got mud on your poem book." Lori deadpanned.

"Not this time." Lucy said as Lana showed her the papers.

Lori gasped and turned back to her phone. "Gotta go Boo Boo Bear. Family business." With that Lori hung up and dragged Lucy and Lana to Luna and Luan's room, closing the door behind them.

"What's up sis's?" Luna asks as she strums her electric guitar.

"Yeah why are the three _sisterteers_ hear? Ha ha ha! get it?" Luan joins in.

Lana silently raised the paper. Luna and Luan gasped. "How many of you knew?" Lana asks.

"Just us 3." Luna answered.

"And now you 2." Luan adds.

"And Lincoln." Lucy corrects, causing the older sisters to collectively gasp.

"What do we do? I'm so confused." Lana admitted.

"As am I." Lucy followed up.

"Luna, find Lincoln and talk to him." Lori ordered. Luna nodded with a determinant look, before putting her guitar down, and leaving the room. Lori then turn to Lucy and Lana. "As for your question." Lori got on one knee, and her facial expression became softer. "Lincoln can still be your brother. Not by blood, but by choice. He's always been my brother." Lori said softly.

"Mine too." Luan joined in.

"Well, I've always considered the pets as family, so of course I'll still accept Lincoln as my big brother." Lana proudly announced.

All eyes were on Lucy now. "Lincoln has done more for me than anyone else. He may not be my brother by blood but he's still my brother." She answered.

 **Earlier with Luna.**

She had just exited her room and went the first place she thought Lincoln could be, his room. Luna opened the door and saw Lincoln was sat on the edge of his bed holding a orange photo frame. "Hey bro." Luna greeted.

"I'm not your brother." Lincoln said without any emotion, and without looking away from the frame.

Luna sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat next to him and looked at the photo. It was one of Lincoln in the middle, surrounded by his sisters. "Related or not Lincoln, your still me little bro." Lincoln looked up at her. "Do you know why?" Luna asked. Lincoln shuck his head no. "Because I chose to love you like a brother." With that Luna pulled Lincoln in for a hug. "So did Lori, and so did Luan." Lincoln began to hug back. "Now come on, I'm sure Lucy and Lana have came to a decision.

Lincoln felt a shiver crawl up his back. "Do you think they'll still accept me?" He asked nervously.

"Of course they will." Luna said confidently. With that they separated. Luna lead Lincoln back to her and Luan's room and opened the door, and walked in, with Lincoln shuffling in behind her.

Lucy and Lana immediately approached Lincoln. "Erm, hey. Lincoln greeted awkwardly.

"We still want you to be our big brother." Lucy said

Lana hugged Lincoln's waist and looked up to him with her best puppy eyes. "Can we still be siblings?" She asked

Lincoln's whole body relaxed as he looked into Lana's eyes. He smiled, and hugged her back. "Of course." He answered. Lana squeezed him tighter, and smiled wider. And Lincoln did the same.

Luna smiled and began to speak. "See, It doesn't matter if your adopted we-"

"LINCOLN'S ADOPTED!?" Lola screeched, cutting off Luna and attracting everyone else in the house. Lincoln went pale and found him self baking away from the door ,but unable to tear his eyes away. Luan out a hand on his shoulder, when Lincoln looked up at her she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's true, Lincoln's adopted." Rita answered, causing everyone to look at her.

"Why did you adopt me?" Lincoln asked.

"We're unable to have a boy so we agreed to adopt a son." Lynn Sr answered.

"Now girls I know this is a shock, but I hope you will still treat Lincoln as your brother. Related or not, he's still family." Rita said, with that herself and Lynn Sr left to allow then to discuss.

Lisa was the first to approach him. "Of all the tests I have done, I never checked anyone's D.N.A. because I thought the data wold be irrelevant. Lincoln I request you assume your male sibling duties as normal. Especially when it involve interacting with me." Lisa said, confusing some of her siblings, but Lincoln understood just fine. They smiled and Lincoln pulled Lisa in for a quick hug.

The next to approach was Lynn. "I know I can be a bit hard on you, but it's just because I want to toughen you up. Sometimes. The point is I'll be their if you need me. Bro." Lynn hugged Lincoln.

Lincoln hugged Lynn back. "Thanks Sis." Was all he said.

When they separated Leni walked up holding Lily. "What's adopted mean?" She asked causing everyone to face palm.

"It's like second hand clothes." Lincoln said meekly. Probably not the best representation, but it was the only one he could think of, that Leni could understand.

"But your not clothes, even if you was, you wouldn't go out of fashion like ever." Leni responded. This made Lincoln smile.

"Thanks Leni." He beamed.

"Lincoln, Bruth-er." Lily spoke. Lincoln brought them in for a hug.

And then there was Lola. She approached Lincoln and instantly hugged him. "I'll always consider you family. Not matter how annoying you can be, you always make up for it."

Lincoln smirked and hugged her back. "Thanks Lola." Soon the rest of the sisters joined in and Lincoln found himself surrounded by _his_ _sisters_. They may not be related, but they still loved him like a brother, and he loved them like sisters.

The End.


End file.
